


Sunrise Sausage

by Rowdyravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Sexual Puns and Innuendos, Slight Jealous Gabriel, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowdyravenclaw/pseuds/Rowdyravenclaw
Summary: In which my friend challenged me with a Gabriel and Sunrise Sausage prompt and I accepted.Gabriel just wants to take her to breakfast before an early morning start, this wasn’t what he was expecting.“Yes. This was your idea, remember? And I quote, ‘Let’s just stay tonight and leave first thing’, to which I countered, ‘no way your ass gets up at 6:30’ and then you assured me that it was no problem, and I laughed in your face. Do you remember that?”





	Sunrise Sausage

**Beep beep beep beep**

She groaned as the alarm clock sounded from the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. She knew she was going to regret this decision last night, both the promise to be up early and the tequila, but that hadn’t stopped them. The alarm continued to blare and she threw her arm back behind her, annoyed to find the spot beside her empty. Where the hell did he run off to? Pitifully, she rolled herself over and smacked the snooze button, immediately feeling herself drift back off into dreamland. 

“Rise and shine, sweetheart!” a far too happy for 7 AM voice called as he entered through the motel door, “Time to hit the road.”

“No,” she grumbled, pulling the blankets over her head.

“Yes. This was your idea, remember? And I quote, ‘Let’s just stay tonight and leave first thing’, to which I countered, ‘no way your ass gets up at 6:30’ and then you _assured_ me that it was no problem, and I laughed in your face. Do you remember that?”

“Nope.”

Gabriel tucked his lips into each other as he gazed at her affectionately. If they were running late, it was no skin off his back—it was her engagement they were heading to. He paused, waiting to see her next move and when none came, he figured he might as well take advantage of the situation. He loved her first thing in the morning, half asleep and just waiting for his arms to snuggle up into, her hair still smelling like her shampoo from the night before. He kicked his shoes off before burrowing under the blankets at the foot of the bed, crawling his way up until he’d reached her covered head. One of her eyes crept open, a laugh threatening to escape as she saw his face just inches away from her own inside her makeshift fort.

“You know, I don’t mind staying here another day, week, month…” he suggested, running a hand up her thigh until he reached her hip.

“Don’t tempt me,” she giggled, shimmying herself closer into his chest.

“It wouldn’t take much.”

Quickly, she pressed her lips to his, catching him slightly off guard. She kept it simple, knowing there really wasn’t time for much else. One day she’d settle down, hopefully with him, but it wasn’t today. Before she pulled away from their kiss, she threw the blankets off of them, the chilly morning air shocking her. He felt her seize up at the sudden change in temperature, her limbs tucking in towards her body and he threw himself on top of her, rolling her onto her back as she shrieked.

“Cold, sweetheart? Bet I can warm you up faster than you can say ‘we don’t have time’,” he teased, his mouth attacking her throat with sloppy, tonguing kisses. 

As much as she knew he was right, and certainly could use a little warming up, she knew she’d dawdled enough. When his lips trailed their way back to her own, she greedily accepted his affections, tongues mingling slowly as their lips moved in tandem. Before she found the willpower to stop him, she was panting into his mouth, her hands running along his unfortunately clothed back before one locked into his hair. Although he’d been right, she certainly had warmed up, she’d never admit it to him. When they separated for a quick breath of air, she stopped him right before he could dive back in, holding his face softly between her hands.

“We don’t have time,” she teased, capturing his lips again, reaching one hand up into his shirt, fingers grazing against his stomach while the other stayed on his cheek, “I need to get dressed.”

“I beg to differ,” he murmured, “personally, I think you need less on.”

“Did you find somewhere for breakfast?”

“For you or me?”

Her eyes rolled as his brows ticked up in pure mischief. It was no wonder they never got anywhere on time. As tempting as his proposal was, if she was late meeting Dean she’d never hear the end of it. It took all of her willpower to wiggle free of his arms, ducking out from underneath one to run to the bathroom. She dressed quickly, the cold rearing its ugly head again now that she was away from her perpetually warm angel bunkmate. 

When she emerged from the bathroom, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. If there was one thing she’d never accustom to it was the way his face softened when his eyes fell to her. She was fairly certain he wasn’t even aware it happened, his mouth ticking up ever so slightly as she walked towards him.

“We can get breakfast at my place, but how ‘bout dinner at yours?” she implied, smirking at him as she leaned in the doorway.

“You got yourself a deal, sugar,” he agreed, “found a place about two miles away. Car’s already packed. Just waitin’ on you.”

 

Ten minutes later the were seated in the back booth of a quaint, homey diner. She loved places like this, where you knew the same cook had been frying eggs and bacon since they decided to open the joint in the eighties. It smelled like weak coffee and grease, decorated with random photos and paintings from local artists and newspapers. The menu was simple enough, basic combos and a list of daily specials, all which sounded amazing. They sat in a comfortable silence, Gabriel mixing both of their coffees as they waited.

“Hey guys, sorry about that wait, what can I get for you?” the waiter chimed from her side of the booth, leaning against it as he peered down at her.

He was young, mid-twenties, tall, tan, everything Gabriel was not. Gabriel looked on, not appreciating the way the kid’s eyes danced along her body, or his tone, or anything about him really. She didn’t seem to notice, or she was enjoying it, but he was leaning towards her being oblivious. That was certainly a trait she held strong to, it had taken him weeks for her to realize he was actually flirting with her, and there was nothing subtle about him.

“What do you recommend?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowing at the menu and Gabriel rolled his eyes, couldn’t she just decide and get this over with?

“Well, a girl like you looks like they’d probably enjoy a Sunrise Sausage,” the waiter suggested smoothly, his mouth turning up into a grin. 

Gabriel spit out his coffee, his eyes growing wide, “Oh like fuck she would! Listen up buddy, I don’t know what you’re getting at but I am not here for it…” he cautioned, rising to his feet.

“Gabe…” she warned through gritted teeth, her eyes warning him to sit down and shut up, “the fucking menu…”

“Uh.. is your boyfriend a vegan or something?” the waiter asked, taking a step back from the seething man glaring at him.

“Or something, yeah… I’ll just take the eggs and bacon. Thank you.”

With a curt nod, the kid took off, Gabriel finally taking a seat when he was out of sight, peering down at the laminated paper and seeing the error of his thoughts. She looked on with her nostrils flared, mouth hardened into a thin line. He could feel her gaze practically burning a hole in his head. He looked around, trying to avoid it, but unfortunately there was nowhere to go.

“What?” he snapped, “Who names a breakfast dish after morning wood? Honestly, you humans, no class. And that’s saying a lot coming from me. Did they have baby batter pancakes on there as well? Whisker biscuits and gravy? Scrambled eggs between the legs?”

“Okay, wow, you can stop now,” she scolded, trying her best to hold in her laughter.

“Didn’t help Channing Tatum was giving you googly eyes the entire time either. Did you want some singles to tuck into his waistband?”

“What is this? Jealousy? Who cares if he’s looking at me? Should be a compliment to you, since you’re the one who gets to tango with this vertical bacon sandwich every night.”

Neither one could hold back their laughter at that point, earning them some side eyes from the other patrons of the diner. When they’d calmed, wiping the hysteria-induced tears from their eyes, she got up and slid into the bench beside him, linking an arm under his as she laid her head on his shoulder. He reciprocated her gesture, leaning his head down onto hers and placing a hand on her knee. He felt silly for that pang of envy that had hit him, by some miracle this little bundle of perfection only had eyes for him, and he knew it. When her plate was dropped off, she leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, making sure her harmless suitor caught an eye full and he felt his heart swell. He may not be much, but he was hers, and that would always be enough.


End file.
